


Beside You

by spideybubu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Dorks in Love, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: Pre-Kerberos Mission Sheith - San Valentino alla Galaxy Garrison-"Non gli ci volle molto prima di notare alcune luci accese nella zona della mensa; gli parve davvero strano che ci fosse qualcuno in cucina a quell’ora, perciò vi si recò mosso da una particolare curiosità.Mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovarvi il ragazzo che poche ore prima aveva visto addormentarsi a pochi centimetri da lui, dopo che gli aveva augurato la buona notte, come ogni sera da ormai qualche mese."





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Secret Valentine indetto nel gruppo Voltron Legendary Defenders - IT  
> Dedicata ad Eleonora - Buon San Valentino! <3

Per quanto la Galaxy Garrison fosse a tutti gli effetti un collegio para-militare, era innegabile che alle volte i controlli nei corridoi da parte di insegnanti e personale fossero decisamente blandi, soprattutto durante le ore notturne.  
Gli studenti, in teoria, avrebbero il coprifuoco alle dieci di sera, con conseguente divieto di lasciare le proprie stanze da letto fino alla sveglia, programmata alle sette del mattino.  
Nonostante ciò, non risultava inconsueto che alcuni studenti tentassero la fortuna, sgattaiolando fuori dalla zona dei dormitori, anche solo per l’ebbrezza di infrangere le regole della scuola.  
Per Takashi Shirogane, meglio conosciuto da tutti come Shiro, la questione era leggermente diversa; nonostante fosse ancora a tutti gli effetti uno studente, il rango da lui raggiunto gli conferiva alcuni privilegi - tra cui, anche il poter gironzolare indisturbato durante la notte.

Ormai maggiorenne ed adulto, non era tenuto a rispettare tutte le regole che invece, in teoria, dovevano essere seguite alla lettera da praticamente tutti gli altri ragazzi della scuola.  
Motivo per cui, quella sera, Shiro aveva lasciato le quattro mura della propria stanza per fare quattro passi nei corridoi, ancora decisamente poco stanco per poter effettivamente prendere sonno.  
Non gli ci volle molto prima di notare alcune luci accese nella zona della mensa; gli parve davvero strano che ci fosse qualcuno in cucina a quell’ora, perciò vi si recò mosso da una particolare curiosità.  
Mai si sarebbe aspettato di trovarvi il ragazzo che poche ore prima aveva visto addormentarsi a pochi centimetri da lui, dopo che gli aveva augurato la buona notte, come ogni sera da ormai qualche mese.  
Rimase ad osservare l’altro per qualche attimo, mentre un’espressione confusa gli si dipingeva in viso; per quale motivo Keith si trovava in cucina in piena notte ed aveva, in quel particolare momento, il viso e la maglietta scura del pigiama imbiancati qua e là dalla farina?  
Non fece tempo a proferire parola, per potergli chiedere per quale motivo fosse in quella particolare situazione, che si ritrovò gli occhi stanchi e rassegnati dell’altro addosso.

“ Non una parola, Shiro. Sul serio.. Fai come se non avessi visto niente e torna in camera- ”  
Fu tutto ciò che Keith gli disse, prima di tornare ad occuparsi dell’ammasso di colore scuro e dall’aspetto decisamente poco invitante riposto nella ciotola che il ragazzo teneva davanti a sé sul bancone.

“ Temo che tu mi stia chiedendo un pochino troppo, sai..? Sono circa le due del mattino, e sei in cucina a… Scusa, ma non riesco proprio a capire cosa tu stia facendo- ”  
Shiro varcò la soglia della stanza, sperando di riuscire a capire cosa l’altro stesse cercando di cucinare, avvicinandosi.  
Keith, in tutta risposta, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si passò una mano sul viso con fare irritato, pentendosene subito dopo, considerato il fatto che avesse le dita ancora in parte sporche di farina e rimasugli di impasto.

“ Io ci ho provato, okay? Ci ho provato! Ma questo.. Non c’è la benché minima possibilità che sia commestibile- Ero convinto che fosse più facile.. ”  
Esclamò, avvicinando la ciotola con l’impasto all’altro.  
Ed effettivamente, per quanto Shiro potesse amare quel ragazzo, non poteva che dargli ragione; qualsiasi cosa vi fosse in quella ciotola, avrebbe fatto star male chiunque avesse anche solo pensato di mangiarla. 

“ Scusa se te lo chiedo ma.. Cosa dovrebbe essere? ”  
Chiese il maggiore, con un’espressione decisamente confusa in viso. 

“ Una maledetta torta al cioccolato.. Per te-” Rispose Keith, tenendo lo sguardo basso, mentre un leggero rossore gli tingeva sempre di più le guance pallide.  
Shiro, dal canto suo, continuava a non capire cosa avesse spinto l’altro a cimentarsi in una tale impresa culinaria, e Keith capì subito quale fosse il motivo di tanta confusione da parte dell’altro.  
“ Tu non hai la più pallida idea di che giorno sia domani, vero..? ” Esclamò semplicemente, con fare rassegnato.  
Shiro cercò di ricordare qualsiasi data importante, iniziando pure a temere di aver dimenticato il proprio compleanno; non riuscendo a riportare alla mente nulla che effettivamente potesse aiutarlo a rispondere alla domanda dell’altro, scosse semplicemente la testa, sperando di non incorrere nelle ire del ragazzo. 

“Ti starò sembrando un tale idiota- Ti prego, dimentica.. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia visto o sentito stasera.”  
Keith afferrò la ciotola contenente l’ammasso informe che avrebbe dovuto essere l’impasto di una torta al cioccolato e voltò le spalle all’altro, totalmente in imbarazzo.  
Fece per avviarsi verso il lavandino dell’enorme cucina, salvo poi essere fermato dall’altro, che gli posò una mano sulla spalla al solo scopo di impedirgli di allontanarsi.  
“ Aspetta, Keith- Ti prego, spiegami.. ”

Keith ormai non poteva più scappare o allontanarsi, sperando nella benevolenza dell’altro; nonostante l’imbarazzo, doveva rivelargli la verità.  
“ Domani è San Valentino, la maledettissima festa degli innamorati- L’ho sempre trovata una cosa così.. Superficiale e stupida, eppure-” Finalmente si voltò, trovando il coraggio di guardare in viso l’altro, nonostante il palese rossore che gli colorava le guance. “Eppure ho finto di dormire per poi sgattaiolare in cucina soltanto per cucinarti una torta.. E nemmeno ci sono riuscito-”

Shiro rimase di sasso, completamente perso ad osservare l’espressione corrucciata dell’altro; non avendo mai festeggiato San Valentino, ed avendone semplicemente sentito parlare, mai e poi mai si sarebbe ricordato della particolare ricorrenza del giorno successivo.  
“ Keith, non era.. Non era necessario- Hai visto tu stesso, neanche sapevo che domani fosse San Valentino.”

“ Sì, ma le tue ammiratrici pare lo sappiano più che bene- ”  
Sbottò il minore, incrociando le braccia al petto e distogliendo lo sguardo. 

“ Le mie cosa, scusa..? ”  
In quel momento, Shiro era ancora più confuso di quanto non lo fosse stato prima.  
Come erano passati dal parlare di San Valentino al discutere di queste fantomatiche ammiratrici? 

Keith lo guardò stupito, cercando di capire se stesse dicendo seriamente o meno.  
“ Andiamo Shiro, sul serio-? Non te ne sei mai reso conto..? Hai gli occhi di ogni singola ragazza della Garrison incollati addosso, ogni volta che passi nei corridoi! E giusto oggi pomeriggio discutevano riguardo al lasciarti delle rose davanti alla porta della camera..” 

“ Tu sei.. Geloso? ”  
Gli ci volle qualche attimo prima di giungere, finalmente, a quella conclusione. 

Keith sospirò sconsolato, passandosi una mano sul viso; non poteva credere che il suo ragazzo fosse seriamente così ingenuo.  
“ Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio? Certo che lo sono..! Per quanto sia stupido, non riesco ad evitarlo.. ”

“ Io non penso affatto che sia stupido.. ”  
Esordì il maggiore, con quanto più candore e sincerità gli fossero possibili. 

“ Ma lo è! E mi rende stupido- Voglio dire, guardami.. Guarda cos’ho combinato soltanto perché ho sentito delle ragazze spettegolare su di te- ”  
Keith avrebbe voluto nascondersi, correre via, trovare un modo per far dimenticare al suo perfetto ed ingenuo ragazzo ciò che di terribilmente imbarazzante aveva tentato di fare per lui. 

“ Io ti trovo adorabile, se devo essere sincero.. ”

“ Questo perché sei un idiota.”  
Gli rispose seccamente, scuotendo la testa.

Shiro, a quel punto, non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare; sapeva che Keith non intendeva offenderlo in alcun modo, era soltanto come generalmente si rapportava con praticamente chiunque - lui incluso, non riceveva un trattamento di favore soltanto perché da qualche mese era il suo ragazzo.  
“ Avrei preferito sentirti dire qualcosa del tipo ‘oh quanto ti amo, luce dei miei occhi, mio sole e stelle’, ma temo dovrò accontentarmi..”

Sentendogli proferire certe affermazioni tanto smielate, Keith non riuscì più a trattenersi dal ridere; c’era un limite anche per lui ed il suo broncio, e quel limite era decisamente appena stato superato.  
“ Beh, che bisogno c’è che te lo dica se già sai che è così..? Perché, in fin dei conti.. Non posso negare che ci sia un fondo di verità dietro alle cazzate che hai appena detto-”  
Era totalmente conscio del fatto che forse Shiro meritasse un trattamento leggermente migliore da parte sua, anche solo per il fatto che sopportasse ormai da tempo il suo caratteraccio.  
Non gli riusciva affatto facile, e quella torta voleva essere qualcosa che potesse fargli capire quanto effettivamente ci tenesse a lui e alla loro ormai conclamata relazione.  
Non riusciva proprio a perdonarsi il fatto di non essere nemmeno riuscito a fare qualcosa di tanto semplice quanto preparare una torta, e per quanto Shiro non fosse sembrato deluso, Keith lo era eccome, da sé stesso. 

“ Penso sia carino sentirselo dire, tutto qui.. Ma non fatico ad accontentarmi di questo.”  
Esclamò semplicemente Shiro, accennando un sorriso e muovendo qualche passo in direzione dell’altro.  
Andò ad accarezzare con delicatezza una guancia al minore, abbassandosi poi leggermente per posare un bacio sulle sue labbra.  
Keith lo lasciò semplicemente fare, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal viso dell’altro, incurante del rossore che sempre di più gli colorava le guance.

“ A volte credo di non meritare tutta questa gentilezza da parte tua.. Vorrei riuscire in qualche modo a dirti tutte quelle frasi smielate, ed invece mi escono soltanto insulti tutt’altro che velati- ”  
Il minore scosse la testa e sospirò, spostando momentaneamente lo sguardo dal viso dell’altro.  
Il fatto che non si sentisse neanche minimamente all’altezza per una persona come Shiro era uno dei tanti motivi che l’avevano portato ad essere così geloso nei suoi confronti.  
Shiro era il suo universo, e lui non si sentiva che un’insignificante stellina, pure irriconoscente; l’irrazionale paura che qualcuno migliore di lui potesse comparire dal nulla e portargli via l’unica persona che gli avesse mai donato un minimo di felicità lo attanagliava.  
Nonostante ciò, pur sforzandosi, non riusciva in alcun modo ad uscirsene con carinerie varie nei confronti dell’altro.

“ Oh Keith, no.. ” Esclamò il maggiore con una nota di dispiacere nella voce. “ Non devi sentirti così, io.. So bene quanto sia difficile per te dimostrare affetto. ”  
Afferrò le mani dell’altro, ancora leggermente sporche di farina, e le strinse piano.  
Keith non era mai stato espansivo, aveva sempre faticato ad aprirsi con gli altri e Shiro si riteneva il ragazzo più fortunato al mondo, considerato che una persona tanto chiusa e complessata a livello emotivo aveva accettato di intraprendere una relazione con lui.  
“ Mi sono innamorato di te per ciò che sei, per tutti i pregi e difetti che ti rendono così.. Non devi sforzarti di cambiare per me, ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che non ho motivo di prendermela se spesso e volentieri mi dai dell’idiota. ”  
Dove Keith vedeva dei difetti in sé stesso, Shiro vedeva delle lacune emotive da colmare con tutto l’affetto di cui era capace; tutto ciò che desiderava era che l’altro, per una volta nella sua vita, si sentisse effettivamente amato.

Gli occhi del minore cominciarono a pizzicare, stimolati dalle lacrime che proprio non ne volevano sapere di rimanere nascoste.  
Per evitare di scoppiare a piangere copiosamente, si strinse di più all’altro, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.  
“ Io non so davvero cos’ho fatto per meritarti..”  
Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a mormorare.

Shiro cominciò a passargli delicatamente una mano fra i capelli spettinati, conscio di quanto quel semplice gesto fosse in grado di calmare l’altro.  
“ Ti sottovaluti così tanto Keith, vorrei tanto che un giorno riuscissi anche tu a vedere ciò che io vedo in te..”  
Keith, in tutta risposta, si limitò ad annuire, trovando solo dopo qualche attimo la forza di allontanarsi leggermente dall’altro. 

“ Forse dovremmo tornare in camera, ora.. Magari, prima che quell’ammasso informe che doveva essere la tua torta si animi e cerchi di ucciderci-”  
Esclamò, trattenendo a stento una risata, e lanciando un'ultima occhiata al suo mal riuscito esperimento culinario.  
La cucina era piuttosto in disordine, ma se non fosse stato Shiro, lo studente modello per eccellenza, a proporre di sistemare, di certo Keith non si sarebbe fatto avanti: era decisamente fin troppo stanco per quello.

“ Mi sembra un’ottima idea..”  
Rispose l'altro, accennando un sorriso; l'idea di sistemare la cucina non gli passò neanche per l'anticamera del cervello, e Keith ne fu sinceramente sollevato. 

Si avviarono verso la camera di Shiro, scelta da entrambi in quanto più vicina alla mensa e con un letto leggermente più grande delle brande dei dormitori generici, tenendosi per mano.  
Forse a causa della stanchezza, forse per via del fatto che effettivamente fossero ormai quasi le tre di notte, non appena si ritrovarono avvolti dal tepore delle coperte, abbracciati nella maniera più comoda per entrambi, si addormentarono nel giro di una decina di minuti.  
Tutto d’un tratto fu come se San Valentino non fosse più di alcuna importanza, Keith non si sentiva più in dovere di fare qualcosa di speciale per quella ricorrenza; semplicemente, sapeva che non ne avevano bisogno.


End file.
